In order to utilize system resources, resource users usually need to apply for resources under the management of the system. After the system receives a resource application request from one of the resource users, the system allocates a corresponding amount of resources to the resource user. Since the total system resource is fixed, resource available for each resource user is limited. Also, each resource user has a different weight. Some resource users may request a larger amount of resources, while some other resource users may request a smaller amount. Existing resource allocation algorithms may allocate some available resource quota of a resource user requesting fewer resources to another resource user requesting more resources. Such allocation algorithms have a high computational complexity O that is proportional to a square (n2) of a number of resource users n. In addition, even when only one resource allocation quota of a certain resource user is required, such allocation algorithms have to calculate the resource allocation quota of all resource users. For a large system having a great number of resource users, the existing computer system resource allocation methods cannot satisfy real-time calculation requirements. Meanwhile, these methods cannot support a situation where a resource user request allocation of a minimum resource quota.